


An Angel in a Devil's World

by Shinku130



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: Nero has two younger brothers and a mother that is extremely ill. After a man in red crashes the festival his mother decided to sing in and causes his mother to seemingly fall even more ill. Nero is out for revenge along the way he will be confronted with a truth that his mother has kept hidden from him and his brothers. Will he accept it or will he reject it?





	An Angel in a Devil's World

It was a quiet evening, the sun was setting causing the sky to change into a warm colored sky. A lone house sat on the outskirts of the religious island of Fortuna, the waves of the ocean crash against the cliffs. A lone female sat upon the ground, surrounded by glowing blue flowers, her eyes were closed beneath her glasses. As the moon rose, it caused her skin to give on almost ethereal glow.She then lets out a small breath before she begins to sing:

(Rihanna - Diamonds)

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

Find the light in the beautiful sea, I choose to be happy  
You and I, you and I, we’re like diamonds in the sky  
You’re a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I’m alive  
We’re like diamonds in the sky

I knew that we’d become one right away  
Oh, right away  
At first sight I felt the energy of the sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes

 

As she sang, the sound of footsteps were heard approaching from behind, she opened her eyes quickly as she felt two sets of arms wrap around her mid section. Her dark brown eyes soften when her gaze meets two sets of familiar blue eyes. She then pulls the two children close, running her hands through their white locks of hair, smiling softly she continues to sing:

So shine bright tonight,  
You and I,  
We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye  
So alive  
We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
We’re beautiful like a diamonds in the sky

Palms rise to the universe, as we moonshine and molly  
Feel the warmth, we’ll never die  
We’re like diamonds in the sky

During her signing, a young man walks up behind the kneeling woman, placing his hands upon her bare shoulders, while being mindful of her large wings. She smiled as she felt the warm coming from his right hand caused by the demonic energy coursing through. Feeling comfort from the three males, she continues onward with her song:

You’re a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I’m alive  
We’re like diamonds in the sky  
At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright  
Tonight  
You and I  
We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye  
So alive  
We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

So shine bright  
Tonight,  
You and I  
We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye  
So alive  
We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Once she finishes singing she looks up at the young man and smiles softly as she speaks,

“Nero… When did you get home?”

Nero chuckles, his blue eyes soften as he places his forehead against hers as he replies,” Not long ago… How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine Nero... “ She replied back before she felt a tung on her dress, she turned to see the two younger ones looking at her with happiness.

“Mother… Can we put these flowers in your hair?”

“V that’s girlie.”

“No it’s not Dante. Besides what else should we put in mother’s hair? Snakes?” V growled at his twin brother.

Before Dante could retaliate, Nero quickly took the flowers from V’s hand and gently placed them in his mom’s black hair. When he was finished, Nero looked at his young twin brother’s with a smug smirk before he spoke,

“Looks like I beat you both..”

“Hey Vergil…” Dante spoke to his twin as a sly smile spread onto his face.

Vergil returns the look with a smirk of his own, before Nero could do anything both of them ran at Nero tackling him to the ground. Nero’s mother watches the scene with amusement and begins to laugh as Nero manages to put his little brother, Vergil, into a headlock. However, the joy ended just as quickly as it came when Nero’s mother began to cough. The three of them quickly went to her side, anguish, helplessness and guilt plagued Nero and his brothers. Eventually, her coughing subsided, weakened, she leaned on Nero for support. Tears streamed down her face silently as she spoke guilt and sorrow coated in her speech,

“I’m sorry…. I’m so sorry….”

Nero gently lifted his mother up into his arms being mindful of his mother’s wings. A glance at her wings, showed that there was a darkness slowly engulfing her pristine white feathers, and it stopped at a fourth of her wings. As Nero takes her inside their home, Dante and Vergil follow keeping close to their older brother. Upon entering and closing the front door, Nero makes his way to his mother’s room. He makes sure he is mindful of her wings as they ascend the stairs and enter the room. Nero places her upon her large bed, covering her with her blankets, it’s then that Dante and Vergil get onto the bed and crawl to either side of her. As they snuggle into her, Nero can’t help the chuckle that escapes him as he sees this.

However, his amusement is quick to disappear as soon as he hears a knock on his front door. Unsure of who it would be at this hour, he quickly takes off his mother’s glasses before kissing her forehead lightly and heads to the front door. Upon opening it he was greeted to a rare sight, 

“Credo? Kyrie? What are you two doing here?” Nero asked confusion coating his voice.

Nero stands to the side allowing the to two siblings to enter, while quickly and discreetly pulling down his right arm sleeve to completely conceal his devil arm.

“I brought some of your mother’s favorite herbal tea from Lily’s shop. Credo didn’t want me to come up here alone so he accompanied me.” Kyrie stated smiling softly as she gently pushed some of her reddish brown hair out of her eyes.

Nero turned and gave her a small smile before he spoke,” Thanks. Could you put it in the kitchen for me? I’ll have to thank Lily tomorrow, her tea helps mom’s coughs…”

Kyrie nods as she leaves the entrance hall and heads into the kitchen leaving Credo and Nero alone. Credo however, turns to Nero and asks with a deep stern voice,

“How is your mother actually doing?”

Nero glances at Credo and sighs with anger before replying,” The blackness in her wings spread again…”

Credo grunts in acknowledgement as he begins to mess with his beard, a habit he had when he was deep in thought. However, just as Nero was about to ask what he was thinking about Kyrie re-entered the entrance hall.

“Shall we get going Credo? We have a long day ahead of us... After all tomorrow is the festival.” Kyrie said with a sweet smile.

Nero held in his aggravated sigh as he bid the two siblings a good night after closing and locking the front door, he went to go recheck on his mother and his brothers. When he entered the room, he noticed that his mother was now awake once again and was staring out the glass double balcony doors.

“You know it was a night like this when I met your father…” She spoke softly as if she was in a trance, never taking her eyes away from the sky.

Nero frowned, despite his curiosity on who his father was, he had no love for the man that broke his mother’s heart nor was he there for himself nor his brothers. Nero walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge being mindful of his brother.

“You should be resting mom. After all you’re going to be singing with Kyrie, right?” Nero stated softly.

Nero’s mother turned to face him, seemingly snapping out of her trance like state, as she replied back with a smile,

“Of course. You also need rest as well Nero…”

Nero smirked before standing back up, kissing his mother on her forehead once again, bidding her a good night. As he retired to his room he flopped onto his bed after getting ready for the night and his mind drifted off to his father. His mother never really went into detail about his father only talking about him if he or his brothers did something to remind her of him. But there were times that she would tell a tale or two about how he would fight against demons or how he would protect people. However, now that he was older, he could see the pain that those memories brought to their mother and it pissed Nero off.

“Well… Whoever our old man is… I hope he shows his face one day… So I can punch him in his damn face…” Nero growled out as he clenched his right hand into a tight first in front of his face.

As Nero fell asleep, he didn’t realize that his wish would come true and the doors would open allowing for a tsunami of emotions to pour through the darkness...


End file.
